


Paper Rings

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Shirbet one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's Paper Rings





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I can't believe I have to wait another three months for awae i hate netflix with my whole heart. also u can find me as greengablesdreamer on tumblr.

After Gilbert graduated from medical school he wanted nothing more than to win Anne’s heart. So, he did. He spent years and years of admiring her intelligence and beauty, so he decided it was best to just come right out and say it. Tell her how much he loved her, how he would go to the ends of the earth for her. There was just one slight problem. Knowing of Anne’s fierce stubbornness, he feared that she would just lash out at him. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d rejected him.

He’d once confessed her feelings to her last fall at “their spot”, under an apple orchard. As soon as he spoke, he’d regretted it. They shared a sweet soft kiss, only for Anne to run away from him in seconds. She explained to him why they couldn’t, shouldn’t be together. She did not have the heart to do that to her dearest friend. Gilbert tried to reason with her, saying he was not ‘something’ that someone can just claim. But she ignored his replied and ran away from her feelings as far as she could. Because, well, she did have feelings for him. Feelings that were only reserved for him. Alas she did what a selfless friend would do and let him go.

That was about a year ago. They had both grown so much during the past year. Anne started her career as a writer and a teacher, whereas Gilbert had done his share of studying and was now graduating medical school. After a year of not seeing each other, Anne didn’t want to admit it, but deep down she knew she missed him. Before his big confession they had grown rather close. She was comfortable enough around him to talk about her troubles or her thoughts. Everything changed when he told her the truth.

Gilbert did not want to force her to do anything she wouldn’t want to do. So, he left her alone after their incident.

“But Gil, we can still be friends. We’ll always be friends.” She had once said. But it was too hard for him to not be able to cherish her and hold her the way she deserved, he thought. So he did what he thought was best and decided to pour all of his energy in his studies. And a year later he came back to Avonlea. Every day he was away, he was clinging on to the hope of seeing his carrots once again.

Anne had been miserable that year as well. After he told her he was leaving, she felt upset. Then, she figured out that it was because she loved him. And now she couldn’t do anything about it. She had to swallow her feelings for Gilbert for a whole year. Pretending like she wasn’t dying to put her arms around him.

“Tragical romance and all?” He’d once asked her. And he was oh so right, tragical indeed.

But once the word got out that Gilbert Blythe was back in town, she ran. If someone would’ve told Anne Shirley three years ago that she’d be running to Gilbert Blythe’s farm to tell him that she loved him, she would’ve easily called them a mad man. But now everything was different, she was different. She didn’t know if Gilbert still loved her but she was holding on to every bit of hope she had.

Once she arrived to the Blythe household, she harshly pounded on the door, three times. No one answered. She waited a little while and made her way to leave. She sighed and frowned. Her head was down as she walked back towards Green Gables. She was just passing by the apple orchard when she heard someone shouting her name.

“Anne?” She didn’t turn around. Thinking it was her imagination.

“Anne!” He repeated. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head, to discover a tall dark curly haired boy making his way towards her.

“Hi.” She breathed out when he finally reached her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you.” She admitted.

“As did I.” He sadly smiled. “Listen, Anne, I’m sorry about last year. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

“But you didn’t-“

“It’s okay if you never want to see me. I understand-“

“No Gilbert, that’s not- will you please let me talk?” She blurted out, slightly annoyed. He nodded.

“Gilbert Blythe, you are the most insufferable boy I have ever met. But no matter what I do, I can’t seem to get you out of my head. I don’t even want to look at someone else, I only ever want to look at you.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying,” she sighed “I love you. I know that makes me sound completely selfish but I’m done caring. I only want you, no one else. I understand if you don’t want me, though.”

“How could I not? Anne, of course I want you. I have had an undying love for you ever since you broke your slate over my face. That won’t ever change.”

“I just thought maybe you met someone else.” He got closer towards her and their faces were now inches away.

“Never.” He whispered right before he closed the distance between them. He captured her soft lips with his very pink ones. Every inch of Anne’s body melted into the kiss. Gilbert’s hand held her waist with a tight yet soft grip, while his other hand was cupping her cheek. After minutes passed, they eventually parted for a moment to drink in each other’s presence.

“I’m going to propose you know.” Gilbert confessed. “I don’t have a ring yet because you deserve the most extravagant ring for your romantic desires.”

“Gil,” she interlaced her hand with his, “I would marry you with even just a paper ring.”

After that day, a smile never left Anne and Gilbert’s lips

**Author's Note:**

> also if you haven't noticed, the works that I've uploaded are all inspired by Lover. Most of the songs just remind me of shirbert ok? sue me.


End file.
